The present invention relates to a gurney accessory or attachment for supporting life-sustaining and other medical devices for easy access by medical personnel during transport of a patient on a gurney in an emergency medical situation.
In medical emergencies time is of the essence and it is vitally important to have all necessary medical equipment and supplies, such as monitoring and life-sustaining devices and various medicines, readily on hand for use by paramedics, doctors and so on, while the patient is transported to and from an ambulance, emergency room, operating room or intensive care ward.